Baño sensual
by fuxefuxe
Summary: Nowaki consigue finalmente que Hiro-san se bañe con él, pero nadie sabía lo que pasó dentro...hasta ahora. Nowaki x Hiroki. LEMON. One-shot. Empieza reproduciendo el capítulo del manga.


--Hiro-san, ¿nos bañamos juntos?- preguntó un sonriente Nowaki mientras sostenía el kit de baño que había comprado expresamente para la ocasión.

--"Lo sabía,"-pensó Hiro-san- "sabía que diría esto...Y eso a pesar de que acabo de volver a las tantas de una reunión interminable. Quizás si me hago el loco y finjo que no he oído nada me deja en paz…"

Hiro-san intenta componer una sonrisa de inocente ignorancia mientras intenta desviar el tema:

--No sabía que seguías despierto a estas horas…

--¡Por supuesto!,- contesta Nowaki- estaba esperando para poder darme un baño contigo.

--¡No digas tonterías!,-dice Hiro-san- estoy hecho polvo…Lo mejor será que me vaya directamente a la cama…

Mientras dice esto, Nowaki lo interrumpe abrazándolo por detrás, susurrándole dulcemente al oído:

--No creo que eso sea lo mejor Hiro-san, te prometo que te libraré de todas las tensiones del día.

--No hace falta, de verdad, estoy bien- contesta un Hiro-san cada vez más nervioso.

--No te preocupes,- dice Nowaki- todo lo que tienes que hacer es meterte en el agua caliente mientras yo manejo el resto.

--¿Que manejas qué?- se intenta hacer el loco Hiro-san (obviamente sin conseguirlo).

--Cada rincón y recoveco de tu cuerpo- susurra todavía más dulcemente Nowaki, con una voz profunda y sexy, llena de promesas.

Hiro-san no puede evitar el escalofrío que recorre su espalda al notar el cálido aliento de Nowaki en su oreja.

--"¡No!"-piensa desesperado- "si me dejo arrastrar por él terminaré haciendo el amor toda la noche y mañana no me tendré en pie, tengo que cortar esto ahora mismo…"

Hiro-san se aparta del cálido abrazo de su amante mientras dice enérgicamente:

--¡No gracias!; ¡Me voy a la cama!

--Tan solo fíjate en esto- continúa un despreocupado Nowaki- ya lo tengo todo preparado.

Solo en ese momento Hiro-san ve estupefacto el nuevo kit de baño que Nowaki ha comprado especialmente para la ocasión: jabón perfumado, toallas, un cubo, champú, acondicionador, un patito de goma (espera un momento, ¿¿¿un patito??? +_+¿)

--"¡Dios mío!, ¡Tengo que huir!"-piensa Hiro-san mientras empieza a gritar desesperado- ¡Idiota!, ¡No deberías gastar el dinero en esa basura, ¡estúpido!

-- ¡No es basura!- replica vehementemente Nowaki- Además tú mismo me dijiste que no te importaría meterte conmigo en la bañera…

--¡Eso fue claramente una figura retórica!- contestó Hiro-san - ¿Qué persona en sus cabales diría eso en serio?

--Pero…- intenta empezar Nowaki pero es atajado por Hiro-san.

--¡Nowaki!- el tono cortante y tajante de Hiro-san no admitía réplica- ¿Para qué querría un hombre de 29 años hecho y derecho ir a la bañera con otro de 24? ¡Deja de soñar con cosas estúpidas,idiota!

En ese momento, Hiro-san repara en la expresión de decepción y dolor que aparece en el rostro de Nowaki. Súbitamente desinflado en pleno ataque de ira por una reacción que no esperaba, se pregunta: "¡Ey!, ¡Ey!, ¡Ey!¡Para el carro!,¿A qué viene esa expresión ahora? Realmente no he dicho nada que sea para tanto ¿verdad?". Sintiendo los aguijones de la culpabilidad, empieza a musitar:

--Nowaki…esto…

--Lo siento mucho- dice Nowaki- me dejé llevar demasiado. Prepararé la cena ahora mismo.

Mientras Nowaki se mete en la cocina, un confundido Hiro-san se pregunta: "¿Acaso…acaso he herido sus sentimientos?" Pensativo, se dirige a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando entra en la cocina, un frío Nowaki le contesta:

-- Puedes sentarte en la mesa Hiro-san, la cena enseguida estará lista.

Sintiéndose incómodo, Hiro-san se va a la sala, donde se sienta en el sofá y empieza a leer el periódico en un intento de pensar en otra cosa, pero no es capaz.

--"¿Realmente está tan enfadado? No puede ser. De todas formas, no es que lo dijera para molestarle o algo parecido…Además, la culpa es suya por montarse películas él solito y esperar que se hagan realidad. Eso es, es culpa suya, yo no tengo por qué disculparme. Cualquier otra persona adulta en mi situación habría reaccionado igual."

Hiro-san aventura una furtiva mirada por encima de las páginas del periódico, reparando en el serio rostro de Nowaki y sintiendo de nuevo una punzada culpable en el estómago:

--"Además", -sigue pensando para sí Hiro-san- "no puede ser que el tema sea tan importante para él ¿verdad?"

--¡La cena ya está lista!- grita Nowaki.

--¡Voy!- contesta Hiro-san.

Después de una cena incómoda donde un serio Nowaki contestaba fríamente (de eso estaba convencido) a las preguntas de Hiro-san, éste no pudo más que rendirse y soltar abruptamente:

--¡Está bien! Si tantas ganas tienes de un baño, siempre puedo lavarte la cabeza. Pero nada más, que mañana tengo que estar en el despacho a primera hora de la mañana.

--¡Muchas gracias Hiro-san!- contestó un emocionado Nowaki.

Nowaki sale disparado de la cocina y se mete en el baño, mientras Hiro-san se queda con la desagradable sensación de que quizás se estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo…

--¡Hiro-san, ya estoy listo!- llama la alegre voz de Nowaki.

--¡Oh, maldita sea!- refunfuña Hiro-san.

Una vez en el baño, un excitado Nowaki le espera ya metido en la bañera.

--"Mírale, se comporta como un niño pequeño"- piensa Hiro-san irritado.

Sin decir nada, Hiro-san abre el grifo de la ducha y comienza a mojarle la cabeza a Nowaki, después coge un puñado de champú y empieza a enjabonársela, mientras éste suelta una pequeña risa de satisfacción.

--¡No te muevas!- le espeta Hiro-san- Si no te estás quieto no te lavo la cabeza.

--¡Vale, vale!- contesta un jovial Nowaki.

-- "Así ya está bien ¿verdad?"-se dice Hiro-san- "Esto vale a modo de disculpa por lo que dije antes ¿no? Aunque claramente no tengo que disculparme, nada de esto ha sido culpa mía"

En ese momento, Nowaki echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se queda mirando fijamente a Hiro-san.

--¿Te pica?- pregunta Hiro-san.

--Sí, pero no pienso decirte dónde- se ríe Nowaki.

Enfadado de repente, Hiro-san empieza a frotar violentamente la cabeza de Nowaki, con furia asesina.

--¡OwowowOw!- protesta Nowaki- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!...¡Ay!¡Me haces daño Hiro-san!

--¡Déjate de tonterías!- grita Hiro-san mientras le empieza a aclarar el pelo- Últimamente estás muy descarado, ¡déjalo de una vez!

--¡Está bien!-contesta Nowaki mientras intenta protegerse los ojos del agua que cae a raudales- Hiro-san, me está entrando jabón en los ojos.

Sin previo aviso, Nowaki se da la vuelta, cogiendo a Hiro-san por el brazo, uniendo sus labios, invadiendo la boca de Hiro-san con su lengua inflamada por la pasión, en un corto y explosivo beso.

--No deberías provocarme demasiado, Hiro-san- replica Nowaki con una dulce y profunda mirada.

Sorprendido y ruborizado por la súbita pasión, Hiro-san, no sabe qué contestar hasta que Nowaki empieza a empujarlo suavemente hacia el suelo, mientras lo abraza con ternura. En ese momento por fin consigue reaccionar y empieza a protestar:

--¡Suéltame!¡Idiota!- grita Hiro-san intentando zafarse del abrazo.

--Ahora es tu turno, Hiro-san- sonríe Nowaki, mientras empieza a abrir la camisa de Hiro-san.

--¡No! ¡Mis ropas se mojarán!-grita Hiro-san. Las manos de Nowaki habían conseguido desabrochar todos los botones de la camisa y ahora se estaban regodeando en la suave piel del pecho.

--No te preocupes- contesta Nowaki- ya las lavaré más tarde. Admirando el bello color de la piel de Hiro-san, no pudo evitar fijarse embelesado en los pequeños y rosados pezones, que contrastaban tan vívidamente en la blanca piel.

--¡Pero habíamos quedado en que solo te lavaría la cabeza!- replica a la desesperada Hiro-san, gimiendo cuando nota los labios de Nowaki rozando tímidamente su pezón.

--No te preocupes- contesta Nowaki- me gusta hacer la colada.

En ese momento, los labios de Nowaki se abren y rodean tiernamente el pezón, al mismo tiempo que emplea la punta de la lengua para acariciarlo suavemente. Un relámpago de placer sacude a Hiro-san, al mismo tiempo que su pezón responde al tierno ataque poniéndose erecto. Notando la emergente ola de placer que empieza a invadirlo, Hiro-san lucha denodadamente por librarse de los brazos de su amante, pero solo consigue ser abrazado por detrás.

--¿Qué tiene que ver la colada con esto?-grita Hiro-san. Las manos de Nowaki empiezan a descender por el abdomen de Hiro-san siguiendo lánguidamente las líneas de su estómago, apenas si el leve indicio de una caricia.

--No seas así Hiro-san, métete conmigo. Te prometo que será divertido. Las manos de Nowaki encontraron los pantalones de Hiro-san y se perdieron gentilmente por debajo.

--¡Ah!- gimió Hiro-san- ¡No será divertido!- maldita sea, ¿por qué le empezaba a fallar la voz?

--Sí lo será- contesta Nowaki, mientras sus labios trazan una línea de fuego por su cuello.

--¡No!- intentó gritar Hiro-san para darse cuenta de que no podía luchar contra el calor que le quemaba el pecho. Sus ropas ya estaban totalmente empapadas y aún por encima las manos de ese maldito Nowaki no paraban de excitarle lo indecible; mientras una le masajeaba suavemente los apretados rizos de su bajo vientre, la otra apenas si acariciaba levemente su sexo, llevándolo más allá del punto de retorno.

_**************Aquí termina el capítulo del manga y empieza el fic.***************_

--¡Ahh!- gime Hiro-san, echando la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, movimiento que es aprovechado por Nowaki para llegar con sus labios a la base del cuello y juguetear allí con su lengua con el pulso enloquecido de Hiro-san. Sintiendo éste cómo las fuerzas lo abandonaban, se acercó más al cuerpo de Nowaki, notando contra sus nalgas la dura y caliente excitación de su amante.

--Nnnn…Nowaki…- murmura Hiro-san, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer. Como única respuesta la mano de Nowaki que estaba acariciando su pubis abandonó su cálido refugio para desabrochar los pantalones de Hiro-san y así liberar el erecto pene de su prisión. Al mismo tiempo la otra mano empezó a acariciar más firmemente el sexo de Hiro-san, deslizándose a lo largo de todo el tronco del pene.

--¡Ahhn!- volvió a gemir Hiro-san, arqueando la espalda al mismo tiempo que con uno de sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de Nowaki y giraba la cabeza hacia atrás para besarle apasionadamente. El beso inflamó todavía más el deseo de Nowaki, que no pudiendo resistirlo más le da la vuelta bruscamente para poder así beber de esa boca que le vuelve loco. Sus lenguas se encuentran, enredándose una y otra vez, sedientas la una de la otra.

Mientras tanto, las manos de Nowaki habían terminado de quitarle la empapada camisa y ahora estaban rodeando su cintura atrayendo a Hiro-san hacia sí. Al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba, empieza a empujarlo suavemente hasta el suelo.

Hiro-san entonces rompe el apasionado beso y gime ante el tacto del frío suelo contra su desnuda piel. En ese momento, Nowaki aprovecha para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, revelando en todo su esplendor el bello cuerpo de Hiro-san. Notando una oleada de deseo que le araña el estómago, Nowaki posa un suave beso en la mejilla de Hiro-san, acariciando la piel con sus labios, jugueteando con la comisura de los labios, solamente para cambiar de idea e iniciar el descenso por el cuello, al mismo tiempo que su lengua dejaba un reguero abrasador por la nívea piel.

-Mmm- gimió Hiro-san. Su mente estaba en blanco, ya no había rastro de aquellas orgullosas objeciones que ocupaban su pensamiento momentos atrás. La única realidad ahora era esa boca que bajaba sinuosamente hacia sus pezones y esas manos que acariciaban todo su cuerpo tan suavemente que parecía flotar. Incapaz de soportar tanta estimulación, su cuerpo empezó a buscar profundizar en las caricias que Nowaki le brindaba.

Sin embargo, Nowaki tenía una idea muy diferente y cada vez que el cuerpo de Hiro-san se arqueaba desesperado, él retiraba las manos para volver a posarlas como un sutil aleteo en un nuevo rincón de su cuerpo. Gimiendo de frustación, el cuerpo de Hiro-san empezó a temblar levemente, en un grito silencioso.

Mientras tanto, los labios de Nowaki que habían seguido bajando, llegaron al pezón y empezaron a prodigarle las atenciones que se merecía. Empezó a lamerlo suavemente, al mismo tiempo que ejercía una ligera succión. Este gesto fue respondido con un profundo gemido de Hiro-san, que arqueó salvajemente la espalda mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Nowaki en busca de un mayor contacto. Complacido ante tal reacción, Nowaki sonrió levemente para sí y le dedicó una pícara mirada al ruborizado rostro de Hiro-san. Cuando este se dio cuenta, no pudo evitar que su rebelde orgullo lo volviera a dominar. Furioso, le grita a Nowaki:

--¡Eres un maldito pervert…!-pero fue incapaz de terminar la frase, puesto que en ese momento un divertido Nowaki le mordisqueó el pezón. Enfadado, avergonzado de su propia reacción, intentó apartar de sí el cálido cuerpo que lo abrazaba, pero Nowaki no se lo iba a consentir. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, mientras que con el peso de su cuerpo aprisionó a Hiro-san contra el suelo, quedando su duro sexo apretado contra su estómago.

Ese súbito contacto, volvió a barrer todos los pensamientos coherentes de la mente de Hiro-san, que gimió guturalmente, quedando de nuevo indefenso ante las caricias de Nowaki. Éste estaba encontrando un gran placer torturando de aquella manera al orgulloso profesor, sintiéndose poderoso por poder romper de aquella manera su recia coraza. Pero estos plácidos pensamientos se vieron asaltados cuando un hambriento Hiro-san empezó a frotar impacientemente sus caderas contra su sexo. Perdiendo totalmente el control, Nowaki agarró del pelo a Hiro-san, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que con su lengua invadía exigentemente su boca.

Ya no había sitio para las suaves caricias, lo único que existía entre los dos era una urgente pasión que demandaba inmediata satisfacción. Jadeando de placer, se besaron una y otra vez mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban hambrientos. Siguiendo el apremiante deseo, la boca de Nowaki busco el cálido sexo de Hiro-san y empezó a lamerlo como si de un sabroso manjar se tratara. Hiro-san no pudo contener el grito de placer que se escapó de sus labios, lo único que atinó a hacer fue agarrar la cabeza de Nowaki, acariciando su húmedo pelo. Mientras tanto, el joven recorría con su lengua toda la longitud del pene, de la cabeza a la base y viceversa, regodeándose en la suave piel de la punta y finalmente abriendo la boca para aceptarla.

El violento escalofrío de placer recorrió todo el cuerpo de Hiro-san, que empezó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente al compás de los labios de Nowaki. El placer dominaba todos sus sentidos, notando cómo el calor y el deseo se acumulaban dolorosamente en su vientre, hasta hacerse insoportables. En ese momento Nowaki empezó a juguetear con la entrada de su ano, acariciando la suave piel, lo que hizo que no pudiera más:

--N..owaki…no puedo más…me voy a correr…¡ah!-gimió.

--No te preocupes, déjate ir- contestó Nowaki, depositando un húmedo beso en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que insertaba dos dedos en busca del punto de placer de Hiro-san, que se corrió salvajemente ante la repentina intromisión. Su espalda se arqueó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, gimiendo, mientras su leche se derramaba en fuertes oleadas por su cuerpo.

Nowaki observó todo esto con un profundo placer; la belleza del cuerpo de Hiro-san mientras su leche se derramaba en su blanca piel, era algo que no se podía describir con palabras. Retiró los dedos y embelesado acarició el semen que cubría el cuerpo de Hiro-san, para luego llevarse la mano a la boca.

Agotado por el inmenso placer que acababa de experimentar, Hiro-san se sumió en un pequeño sopor, pleno de satisfacción.

--Hiro-san no te quedes dormido en el suelo- le dijo Nowaki- cogerás un catarro.

Las palabras de Nowaki despertaron a Hiro-san de su plácido sueño:

--Lo siento-musitó- ¿me he quedado dormido?

--Tan solo un poquito, Hiro-san-sonrió Nowaki, al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su hombro.

--Lo siento, no me di cuenta- contestó sonrojándose Hiro-san.

--No pasa nada- dijo Nowaki mientras ayudaba a levantarse del suelo al profesor. ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una ducha calentita? Así de paso puedes aprovechar para limpiarte.

En ese momento la cara de Hiro-san se sonrojó aún más al tiempo que miraba su abdomen manchado de semen:

--¡Ah!, b-bueno puedo limpiarme con una toalla y esperar fuera mientras te duchas tú- tartamudeó, muerto de vergüenza.

--No, no, necesitas lavarte ahora mismo y quitarte el frío del suelo del cuerpo- sonrió pícaramente Nowaki.

--Además, -continúo cogiendo la mano de Hiro-san y llevándola a su miembro aún insatisfecho- yo todavía no he terminado.

Enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, Hiro-san retiró bruscamente la mano mientras gritaba: ¡Eso no es asunto mío, pervertido!, por lo que a mí respecta es lo que te mereces y yo no pienso…-se interrumpió al oír la risa de Nowaki.

--Jajaja, te has puesto todo rojo Hiro-san- dijo Nowaki.

Perdiendo los estribos, Hiro-san le lanza un puñetazo a Nowaki, pero éste lo esquiva al mismo tiempo que lo desestabiliza y lo coge en volandas entre sus brazos. Descolocado, aturdido y sin saber cómo había llegado a aquella posición, Hiro-san empieza a gritar y a forcejear:

--¡Estás loco, podríamos habernos abierto la cabeza!

--No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado- replicó Nowaki- Ahora, lo importante es que te duches para que no cojas frío.

--¡Suéltame, puedo ducharme solo!- contestó airado Hiro-san, al tiempo que intentaba apartarse todo lo posible de Nowaki.

--¡Ah!, pero debo cerciorarme de que no se escape ninguna mancha- dijo Nowaki alegremente.

--Soy lo suficientemente mayorcito como para saber lavarme, ¡gracias!-exclamó furibundo Hiro-san.

Entonces Nowaki se agachó y besó sensualmente a Hiro-san, para luego decirle suavemente:

--Hablas demasiado.

Avergonzado, rojo como la grana, Hiro-san se quedó callado mientras Nowaki se metía en la ducha con él en brazos, para luego dejarlo gentilmente en el suelo de la bañera. Una vez se vio liberado de sus brazos, intentó salir pero Nowaki lo apretó contra sí con un brazo, mientras que con la mano libre abría el agua. El chorro inicial de agua fría dejó sin aliento a Hiro-san, que inconscientemente se apretó al cuerpo de Nowaki, temblando por el choque de temperatura. Nowaki respondió acercando todavía más el tembloroso cuerpo, cercándolo en un opresivo abrazo.

Poco a poco, el agua empezó a calentarse y Hiro-san dejó de temblar, sin embargo, le costaba respirar. Metiendo un brazo entre su cuerpo y el de Nowaki hizo palanca hasta que consiguió apartar la cabeza y parte del torso, aunque con un gran esfuerzo. Enfadado, herido en su orgullo, levantó los ojos airados mientras cogía aire para ponerse a gritar, pero el grito no llegó a nacer en sus labios.

Mirando hacia abajo, con el pelo mojado y los ojos oscuros nublados de pasión, lo contemplaba el Nowaki más atractivo que había visto en su vida. El agua caía sobre sus anchos hombros, mientras múltiples regueros esculpían su torso y su abdomen. Pero lo que le había robado el aliento no era su cuerpo, si no el bello rostro. Los bellos pómulos, la fuerte mandíbula; bien dibujada; enmarcaban una nariz de belleza clásica y unos labios carnosos. Las largas pestañas, negras como el ala de cuervo, enmarcaban los oscuros ojos, que lo miraban llenos de amor y pasión y un millar de cosas más que no supo identificar. Atónito, sin palabras, Hiro-san no pudo más que perderse fascinado en las profundidades de aquellos ojos. ¿Era su imaginación o acaso el chorro de agua hacía que sus ojos parecieran azules, de un azul profundo como un mar agitado en plena tormenta?

Incapaz de apartar la vista de aquellos ojos, vio cómo sus masculinas facciones se dulcificaban inmensamente, sus labios abriéndose perezosamente en una dulce sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia él. Totalmente derrotado, antes incluso de presentar batalla, la pequeña parte de su cerebro que aún podía pensar coherentemente, gritó una maldición al tiempo que moría cuando los labios de Nowaki lo besaban más tiernamente de lo que podría haber soñado en toda su vida.

El beso fue lento, pausado; el tiempo pareció detenerse en un instante eterno, donde no se oía nada más que los latidos acompasados de los dos amantes. Después de toda una eternidad que se antojó corta, los labios por fin se separaron, aunque la sensación de irrealidad aún se sentía palpable. De nuevo, Nowaki se inclinó hacia delante, pero esta vez su lengua invadió gentilmente su boca, lo que hizo que de alguna forma el hechizo se rompiera. Sobresaltado, Hiro-san no pudo menos que lamentar amargamente el final de tan placentera ensoñación, pero al mismo tiempo la pasión desbordante que empezaba a sentir borraba cualquier rastro de tristeza.

Embargado por la pasión, con cada poro de su cuerpo dolorosamente consciente de la placentera sensación que representaba la piel de Nowaki contra la suya, Hiro-san retribuyó el beso, cada vez más ardorosamente, inmerso en una fiebre sin control. Nowaki parecía estar bajo el mismo hechizo, explorando febrilmente la boca de Hiro-san, mientras sus manos recorrían desesperadas el cuerpo de Hiro-san.

Mareado, totalmente ebrio, Hiro-san rompió el beso, incapaz de respirar. Pero los labios de Nowaki volvieron a buscar los suyos con dolorosa necesidad, al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Hiro-san contra la pared y su miembro, duro y caliente, se frotaba contra su estómago. Ante este contacto, las piernas de Hiro-san parecieron negarse a sostenerlo en pie por más tiempo y notó cómo una poderosa laxitud embargaba su cuerpo. Temblando, sus brazos se aferraron a la espalda de Nowaki buscando el apoyo que sus piernas le negaban, clavándole fuertemente las uñas en el proceso.

Sorprendido ante esta inesperada agresión, Nowaki dejó escapar un grito de dolor, que terminó en un gemido ronco de placer. El deseo y la pasión le latían salvajemente en las venas; el bello rostro, antes sereno, estaba demudado en una expresión de total lujuria.

Por segunda vez, Hiro-san volvió a quedarse sin aliento, sintiéndose de repente tremendamente vulnerable. Entonces, justo durante una fracción de segundo, la mirada de Nowaki se oscureció más todavía, hasta que entornó los ojos ocultando los inmensos deseos que lo corroían. Con los ojos todavía entornados, acercó los labios a la oreja de Hiro-san, donde susurró con voz ronca:

--Hiro-san…Hiro-san…Su lengua lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, para morderlo acto seguido. Hiro-san, no pudo contener el escalofrío de placer que recorrió su columna vertebral…

--Hiro-san…no puedo esperar más…Después de lo cual, sus dedos empezaron a buscar la entrada que tanto ansiaba. Finalmente la encontraron y sin detenerse un instante, insertó un dedo, haciendo pequeños círculos, dilatando suavemente la entrada. Hiro-san empezó a gemir de placer, sus inhibiciones totalmente olvidadas, disfrutando de sus propios lascivos gemidos. El dedo ya entraba y salía sin resistencia alguna, por lo que Nowaki le levantó la pierna e introdujo un segundo dedo. Temblando de placer, Hiro-san tuvo que aferrarse a los brazos de su amante para no perder el equilibrio. Mientras aún se estaba recuperando, una parte de él no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la facilidad con la que lo penetraban esos dos dedos, que rozaban descarados su punto de placer. Incapaz de esperar más, gimió de placer mientras rogaba:

--Por favor…ya es suficiente, te necesito ahora…

La sangre de Nowaki hirvió en sus venas y mirando enloquecido a Hiro-san, murmuró entre dientes:

--Te advertí que no debías provocarme…

Tras lo cual le levantó todavía más la pierna, incrustándolo contra la pared al tiempo que lo poseía de un poderoso golpe de cadera. Hiro-san gritó de dolor al tiempo que clavaba sus uñas en los anchos y fornidos hombros. Sin detenerse un instante, Nowaki empezó a penetrarlo con movimientos poderosos, reclamando cada centímetro de su carne. Hiro-san, seguía con los ojos cerrados, muerto de dolor, pero extrañamente, éste empezó a convertirse en un increíble placer que le desgarraba las entrañas.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos otra vez y ahora lo que llamó su atención fue el amplio pecho y los regueros de agua que corrían por él. Fascinado, su mirada siguió los pequeños riachuelos hasta el liso vientre. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, inconscientemente acarició los abdominales, siguiendo el curso del agua, notando bajo las yemas de sus dedos el músculo firme. Sus ojos siguieron bajando y llegaron allá donde los dos cuerpos se fundían bajo el agua. Repentinamente excitado por esa visión, no pudo evitar un impulso juguetón y volvió a clavar las uñas en la tersa piel del vientre.

Nowaki emite entonces un gemido gutural y mira sorprendido a Hiro-san, que le devuelve una mirada atrevida.

--Tú te lo has buscado…-dice roncamente Nowaki.

Acto seguido se retira bruscamente, lo que provoca un gemido de protesta por parte de Hiro-san, pero Nowaki no pierde el tiempo y dándole la vuelta lo apoya de cara a la pared, ligeramente agachado. Sin detenerse un instante, lo vuelve a penetrar hasta el fondo, esta vez llenándolo completamente. Hiro-san vuelve a gritar de dolor, pero esta vez la sensación dolorosa apenas sí dura un breve instante, enseguida le embarga el placer cuando el pene de Nowaki golpea sin piedad su punto placentero. Gimiendo, en pleno éxtasis, instintivamente su cuerpo se echa hacia delante deseando que Nowaki lo llene completamente. Éste parece entender lo que el cuerpo de Hiro-san le pide y se adentra todavía más en el dulce calor. Al mismo tiempo con una mano coge el duro sexo de Hiro-san, masajeándolo al ritmo de las embestidas mientras que con la otra mano se apoya en la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

Eso es más de lo que Hiro-san puede soportar, su razón se disipó hace tiempo y el calor que invade su cuerpo es insoportable. Gimiendo, se corre salvajemente, apretando involuntariamente los músculos mientras fuertes convulsiones de placer lo recorren. Al notar esto Nowaki, que ya estaba al límite se corre también, inundando con su leche completamente la excitante cavidad. Ambos saciados, se quedan así durante unos instantes hasta que los espasmos de placer se apagan completamente. Luego, despacio, Nowaki retira su miembro, abrazando por detrás a Hiro-san, suave, pero firmemente, ante el temor de que el sueño lo vuelva a invadir y se desplome en la bañera.

Hiro-san todavía jadeante, nota el cálido abrazo y se gira con una sonrisa plácida mientras lo tranquiliza:

--Tranquilo, estoy bien.

Nowaki lo abraza aún más estrechamente mientras sonríe y deposita un beso en la mejilla de Hiro-san:

--Menos mal-susurra.

Hiro-san se da la vuelta y rodea el fuerte cuello con sus brazos. Nowaki le acaricia la mejilla y mirándolo a los ojos declara:

--Te quiero, Hiro-san.

--Yo también te quiero, Nowaki- tras lo cual se funden en un lánguido beso.


End file.
